Aishiteru
by ikiibaii
Summary: What does Hikaru have to say when Akira gets a life other than Go? ShounenAi. Hikaru x Akira


Disclaimer: Okay, where shall I start? Hikaru no Go is in no way owned by me. If they were, then I'm sure that I'd have the pairings of Hikaru no Go be shown clearly on the screen and torment the innocent's eyes! Mwahaha! Okay, back to the story. Also, the song 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Cascada doesn't belong to me.

AN (Author's Note) – Well… this is my first fanfiction. Anyway, the characters might be a little more OOC… and for that I apologize. However, I shall try my best! Also, this shall be a one-shot, for everyone who does want to know. This shall also be a song fic.

Title: Deeply

Pairing: Hikaru/Akira

By: ikiibaii

* * *

I have always known that there was more to just rivalry… the way that you'd look at me, the way that your light green (_or blue?_) eyes always seemed to just spark with a passion that I never really knew… until now.

It seems as if you have finally gotten a life besides "Go". I was wondering when that would happen. It's just not possible to live your whole life playing Go without at least having a real social life. But… everyone was surprised, you know? When you suddenly just showed up with this girl hanging on to your arm… I was so surprised that my tea spilled.

However, that pain is nothing compared to the pain of jealousy, when I mysteriously discovered that our rivalry might have been something _more_ in my eyes… do you know what I mean?

_**I'll be your dream**_

_**I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope**_

_**I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need**_

Even now, I am still surprised whenever you have a girl in your arms. You're now a professional Go player; of course, I expected nothing less from somebody like you. You had pure talent and raw passion for Go when we were little, and even now, you still do.

It has been one year since I have written in this little booklet. I am, of course, surprised when you announced to everybody after a little dating here and there that you were _gay_. Now I have fully understood our rivalry and for me, it has been changed into something more, something like… _love_.

You never expected me to say that, did you? I never expected it either. I didn't even expect you to say that… say what you said one week ago, at my apartment. We were playing Go like any other day whenever we didn't have anything to do, when suddenly you paused. To others, it could have looked like you were just thinking, but I know you better. I know you, and I know that something was wrong.

"_Is there something wrong?"_

"…_no."_

"_I know that there's something wrong! You just don't pause in Go unless something's really wrong… tell me!"_

Suddenly, there was a whirl of something that I can faintly remember and the next thing I know, I was knocked down to the floor and you were lying on top of me, your face buried near my neck.

"…"

"_You have no idea how long I've been waiting. How long I've been waiting for the signals to come up. I even had to date those girls just to get your attention! How clueless can you get?"_

_**I will be strong**_

_**I will be faithful**_

_**Because I am counting on a new beginning**_

_**A reason for living**_

_**A deeper meaning, yeah**_

I am still afraid… I'm afraid that this whole relationship is just a joke and the next thing I know you'll announce that being gay and dating me was this entire huge joke; that you're really into girls. I know that your appearance is important to you, but I really do want you to be happy with me. For that, I guess I will do anything.

However, for now I am willing to give this relationship a try. After all, I have been waiting for a long time, and so have you.

_**I love you more with every breath**_

_**Truly, madly, deeply, do…**_

I really do love you, and I always will. Besides, I'm sure that Sai would have supported me as well if he was still here.

Aishiteru, Akira.

* * *

AN – For people who don't know, "aishiteru" means "i love you" in Japanese. The characters are OOC here, but for me, I kind of figured that if there was ever to be a relationship between these two, there had to be angst, because they _are_ rivals after all. Oh, and by the way, the person speaking here is Hikaru. 


End file.
